Starshine! Pretty ✰ Cure
Starshine! Pretty ✰ Cure (スターシャイン！プリ✰ キュア, Sutāshain! Puri ✰ Kyua) is riynashay's debut fanseries with a star theme and an emphasis on constellations and astrology--specifically, the zodiac. It is scheduled to have 30 episodes and a movie. Its LJ comm can be found here. And its Dreamwidth backup community, as Livejournal can be untrustworthy, can be found here! Plot All beings possess an Inner Star. And they all come from one place. Via Lactea--the kingdom beyond the stars--to be specific. The source of all light in the universe, the place that all hope is born from. Governed by King Altair and Queen Vega, life fostered peacefully under their rule--but after a time, they began to fear for the safety of their kingdom. What if they were attacked? The king and queen used their power to create the legendary Pretty Cure out of the 12 brightest constellations. The 12 Cures settled on Earth, peacefully protecting the blue planet, and for centuries, all was well. But then Ophiuchus attacked. Angered at not being chosen to be a Pretty Cure, Ophiuchus allied with the ominous kingdom of Centauri, and returned to destroy both Via Lactea and the Earth. The Pretty Cure refused to let their home be destroyed, however, and fought valiantly against Ophiuchus--and almost all of them lost their lives in the process. Gravely wounded, Ophiuchus fled. Only Cure Leo and Usami, one of the mentors, survived. They were left alone. 35 years later, Hirui Hidama has left her days of being a Pretty Cure far behind her. But what happens when Ophiuchus rises again--and worse, when it's Hirui's daughter who becomes a Pretty Cure? Characters Pretty Cure Mei Hidama (火玉めい) / Cure Aries (voiced by: Yui Horie) The first Cure to be discovered--though not the first to transform--Mei is a fire sign Pretty Cure, just like her mother before her. A long time lover of stars, astronomy (and secretly, aliens,) Mei has dreams of going into space one day, wanting to become an astronaut, and can often be seen stargazing most nights with her telescope. Mei is a friendly, kindhearted girl who enjoys cooking and does what she can to stay completely optimistic. Though extremely surprised at Usami being alive as opposed to her beloved doll, the girl accepts her Pretty Cure duties and does her best to hide her Pretty Cure activities from her mother. Ushio Hoshizora (星空うしお) / Cure Pisces (voiced by: Kana Ueda) The second Cure to be discovered--though the first to transform--Ushio is a water sign Pretty Cure...although she seems to be a complete opposite of the gracefulness she attempts to portray as a Cure. Deeply interested in marine biology, Ushio can often be seen visiting the city aquarium, wants to go scuba diving once she's old enough, and is considering a job as a marine biologist. Ushio is clumsy and scatterbrained, terrible with deadlines and can always be seen writing things down, only to end up forgetting them later anyways. She loves to help out with any task, although her help seems to do much more harm than good. Her heart is in the right place though and Ushio makes it her duty to cheer her friends on. Sumire Mabataki (瞬すみれ) / Cure Virgo (voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi) Quiet, soft-spoken, and never wanting to make a fuss, Sumire is the prime example of a high class lady. She lives in a rather lavish mansion on the outskirts of the island, closer to the canyons, and has lived in Lucente Bay almost her entire life, her family having moved there due to her poor health. Due to the fact she hails from a rich background and her natural shyness, however, the girl has trouble making friends. This compounded with the fact that her parents are hardly, if ever, around means that Sumire is extremely lonely--though she hides her pains behind a polite smile--and unbeknownst to Sumire, her loneliness has caused her inner star to dim...making her unfindable by Usami and the Cures, as only those with the brightest stars can become Pretty Cure. Sumire's friendship with both Mei and Ushio makes her inner star begin to shine with hope once more, eventually brightening enough to grant her a star capsule and allow her to transform into a Pretty Cure. Ibuki Kousei (光星いぶき) / Cure Libra (voiced by: Hitomi Nabatame) Loud-mouthed and straight to the point, Ibuki walks to the beat of her own drum and doesn't have a problem swinging punches, even to people twice her size. She's still rather friendly, but doesn't seem to understand that her words can hurt other people's feelings, and some people can deem her "scary" because she has an extremely take-charge attitude, often jumping straight into trouble before thinking about it. Her favorite hobby is glomping people--usually from higher heights like trees--and the girl has dreams of becoming a world-famous pilot someday, though she doesn't look the part much. Unlike the other three girls, Ibuki is not a native to Lucente Bay--she moves in much later, and much to everyone's surprise, already has a Star Capsule, having owned the item her entire life. Ibuki is a huge Pretty Cure fangirl and dreams of someday becoming a superhero herself--and little does she know, that dream's about to come true! Hirui Hidama (火玉ひるい) / Cure Leo (voiced by: Nana Mizuki) Calm and level-headed, Hirui is a very loving--if somewhat overworked--mother to the Hidama family, having lived in the peaceful Lucente Bay for the past 35 years.The retired Cure Leo, Hirui is a woman haunted by the death of her former teammates and friends, feeling that their deaths could have been prevented had she not been forced to flee. Due to this, she is unable to transform for a majority of the series--not that she even wants to--and reacts extremely badly when she discovers that her daughter and her new friends are the latest Pretty Cure. While initially forcing Mei to retire as a Pretty Cure, Hirui relaxes on this, still being a bit disapproving but knowing she can't make Mei do anything she doesn't want to. Hirui regains her ability to transform late in the series, however, and uses her knowledge to train the new Cures. Villains Ophiuchus and her three minions call themselves the Serpens. A mysterious group, they have appeared to steal the stars out of every living thing. But what's their reasoning behind this? Ophiuchus (voiced by: Nana Mizuki) Despite having existed for centuries, if not longer, Ophiuchus is still surprisingly young looking, appearing about the rough age of 12. Still weakened by the Zodiac's last gambit, Ophiuchus resides in the Void, surrounded by the remaining star capsules owned by the now dead Zodiac Cures, as well as other stars she's stolen from other life forms. Ophiuchus speaks more to herself than to others--though seems surprisingly indifferent to everything...strange, considering how her initial attack was fueled by revenge. She's very close to the other members of the Serpens, however, to the point that she can complete their sentences--and despite not showing it, worries deeply about them. She never chides them no matter how much they fail, having complete faith that they're trying their best, though it comes off more like she simply doesn't care enough to yell at them. But no matter how many stars Ophiuchus collects, it never feels like enough... Rasalhague (voiced by: Yuuki Kaji) The oldest of the trio, Rasalhague is overprotective of Ophiuchus much like an older brother is of their younger sister. The leader of the trio, Rasalhague is patient, kind, and tends to stop the fights between Cebalrai and Marfik with a practiced ease. He's actually fairly pleasant, holding nothing against the Pretty Cure, and will even apologize for causing such an inconvenience toward the others. He deeply respects them, in fact, but insists there's something he's fighting for, and almost seems to envy them for something or another... Cebalrai (voiced by: Chihara Minori) The middle of the trio, Cebalrai is all logic, weighing every option before she responds. As a result, she comes off as quite unfeeling, as she believes that people who fall into despair aren't allowed to keep their stars. Cool, calm and collected, nothing ever gets under Cebalrai's skin, and she freely admits she's simply a pawn for Ophiuchus to use however she sees fit. Never one to raise her voice and rarely one to even widen her eyes, one could argue that she CAN feel, given how irrational and gung-ho she is about stealing inner stars, though Cebalrai will deny this without even breaking a sweat. Still, for all her assurance she's only a pawn, she cares deeply for Ophiuchus's well-being and like Rasalhague, mentions offhandedly that she has something she's fighting for... Marfik (voiced by: Rica Matsumoto) The youngest of the trio--though still slightly little older than Ophiuchus--Marfik is all drive. His emotions run his entire being and he goes from happy to angry to sad to everything in between almost flawlessly. He's the most eager to please Ophiuchus--so much so that it sort of seems like his feelings run a little deeper--and can't get along with Cebalrai at all, feeling she's too stuffy and lazy and thinks too hard about things. Marfik is all too happy to be completely irrational and raise hell throughout Lucente Bay, and is the very essence of a hot-blooded shounen hero, believing that losing is the worst thing ever. The Pretty Cure seem to get on his nerves and he often is the one to yell that they don't know anything. Omega On occasion, Ophiuchus will mention someone called "Omega", and how she owes everything to him. But considering how much she talks to herself, it can't be anything too important, right? Trou Noir: The Monsters of the Day. They are created by fusing a Darkness Jar with an inanimate object. Allies, Family & Friends Usami (voiced by: Megumi Kubota) The only son of Ursa, Usami represents the Ursa Minor constellation and serves as a mentor to the new Pretty Cure. Like Hirui, he is haunted by the death of the previous Pretty Cure and of his own mother, although Usami takes a much more optimistic viewpoint, the small bear striving to do the best he can to make his mother proud. It's uncertain if he has a human form, as he seems perfectly content to remain in his bear form. King Altair and Queen Vega (voiced by: Jun Fukuyama & Rie Kugimiya) The king and queen of Via Lactea, the two ruled the kingdom with kindness and peace. However, when Ophiuchus retreated from Earth, the woman was still strong enough to launch one last attack on Via Lactea--and attack she did. Plunging the kingdom into ruin, the king and queen were separated, each placed at the furthest ends of the galaxy. Unable to reunite, the two cannot create new stars--and more importantly, the two are unable to communicate with both Usami and the Pretty Cure. Both king and queen are unaware of how the zodiac Cures have dwindled as well... Kouta & Miyo Hidama Mei's two younger siblings. Kouta is the middle child at 12, whereas Miyo is 5. Kouta has a tendency to sleep in and although he claims that being recognized by his sister is "embarrassing", he still cares for her--even if he does get weirded out by the fact that his school friends have crushes on her. Miyo is a sweet girl although is prone to temper tantrums at times, and loves magical girls and all sorts of anime. Kaiyou Hoshizora Ushio's identical twin, the two of them are as different as night and day. Kai is reserved and extremely smart, consistently ranking the highest with test scores. Kai has difficulty socializing with her peers, however, and enjoys books more than she does people, though she has a soft spot for animals. While Ushio envies Kai for Kai's ability to do everything perfectly, Kai envies her sister for being able to do what she wants and make all sorts of friends. Kai refuses to voice this, however, and buries herself in schoolwork to avoid admitting such things. After her sister becomes a Pretty Cure, Kai decides to try and help by keeping her eye on the news and informing the Cures about anything suspicious. Arata Kimura President of the Astrology Club, Arata is a brash, boisterous boy who is rather bossy and tends to order everyone around--though his heart is in the right place and his club members are all too willing to do his bidding. A childhood friend of Mei's, he's always been close to her, even if he won't admit it outright. When he and Mei were younger, the two of them competed in an astrology competition--and Mei won, to Arata's eternal disbelief. Since then, he's declared Mei to be his rival and desperately wants her to join the Astrology Club to show her up--but complicating this is the fact that he has a huge crush on her and he really wants to impress her. Unfortunately, he's not very good at communicating either of these things, leading Mei to believe he's just constantly trying to boss her around, as usual. Momoe Honda, Kiyomi Saito & Eiji Ueda Fellow members of the Marine Life club and some of Ushio's closest friends. Momoe is the vice-president who has to take on more duties as Ushio becomes more wrapped up in Pretty Cure duties, whereas Eiji is the treasurer and in charge of managing funds for the club. Kiyomi is in charge of advertising and designing posters. The three of them are close friends. Chie Tachibana A member of the Gardening club--the only member, in fact. While most people would be upset at this and decide to disband the club, Chie remains optimistic and is sure that someone else will come along eventually and spends her off-time tending to the flowers around campus. She ends up becoming friends with Sumire. Isao Yamauchi Computer whiz and anime fan, Isao is a nerd of the highest degree and becomes extremely interested in the Pretty Cure, even devoting a blog to their antics and posting about his theories as to who the Pretty Cure are. Mysteriously, though he rarely leaves his house after school, he still manages to get crystal clear pictures of the Cures as they fight against the Serpens, perhaps suggesting he has people around town doing work for him. Items Star Capsules: Enlarged glass bead bottles, complete with a cork, filled with an eternally shining cluster of colored light--essentially a bottled star--said bottle hanging on a delicate chain. (Despite appearances, however, it does NOT house their inner star, as this is highly unsafe.) This item is what the Pretty Cure use to transform. To activate it, so to speak, they have to kiss the bottle and clasp it in a prayer, calling out: "Pretty Cure! Wish Upon A Star!" Inner Stars: A star that resides inside every living thing--not just humans. In humans, however, an inner star gives them the ability to hope and dream, to feel joy and happiness in the world. Without an inner star, a human is doomed to be a hollow shell of who they once were, unable to feel joy or happiness any longer. An inner star can continue to shine without a living host--however, said living host will die should they be without their inner star for too long. A star taken from its host is called a Fallen Star. Darkness Jar: Each of the Serpens wields darkness powers and can use it to steal someone's star from them. When they steal someone's star, they can manipulate their darkness powers to create a jar that prevents a Fallen Star from returning to its living host. Darkness Jars can be broken by defeating the Trou Noir they are fused with--or, on rare occasion, the member of the Serpens that created it can break it. Locations Lucente Bay: A small island off the coast of Japan, filled with picturesque beauty, peace and quiet. And by small, we mean small! The entire island can be traversed in half an hour and cars are seen nowhere on the island, as well as buses and the like. If you want to get around, you'll need a golf cart or a bike. Franchises are few and far in between, and it's a place where everyone knows each other's name. Due to its beauty and its abundance of beaches, it's a popular tourist spot and people arriving by ferry are a fairly common sight. Commercial airplanes are not allowed, however sometimes airplanes can be seen shipping things to the island. Upon the highest cliff is the Lucente lighthouse and observatory, as the lack of city life makes the stars shine even more at night. Etoile Academy: Due to the smallness of Lucente Bay, all of its schooling is focused entirely in one school--the Etoile Academy. Teaching pre-K-12, most students start in preschool and climb their way up and very often students will forge lifelong friendships with their fellow classmates. Etoile boasts a highly prestigious marine life program as well. Despite its name, however, it is still a public school. Tachibana Teahouse: The tea shop owned by Chie's family, known for its expansive selection of tea flavors and the fact they're always adding new ones to the list! It also serves coffee and some fairly popular baked goods. It's a fairly popular place, always having a crowd, and its busiest time is after school, as students from Etoile often cluster there. The Void: The pocket dimension that Ophiuchus and her minions reside in. It resembles a ruined city floating amidst pure darkness and holds an air of sadness and loss. Ophiuchus is confined to the only unruined structure--a tower--and remains bedridden for the majority of the series. Music Episodes Trivia *Yet another fanseries that lacks a pink leader. Like Bukatsudo Energetic, there isn't a single pink Cure in the series. *Each Cure has a word for star in their last name. However, Mei and Hirui are the only two that do not have their element in their first name. This is subverted, slightly, as Hidama can also be read as "fireball"--and both Hirui and Mei are fire sign Cures. *In addition to each of the Cures relating to a zodiac constellation, every one of the major characters is named after a star. Via Lactea is Latin for "Milky Road"--the old name for the Milky Way and the Centauri kingdom refers to the Omega Centauri global cluster--the Milky Way's closest neighbor. Ursa and Usami are named after the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor constellations and Rasalhague, Cebalrai, and Marfik are all named after individual stars in the Ophiuchus constellation. *Altair and Vega are named after Hikoboshi and Orihime from the popular Tanabata story. Their separation is meant to mimic Hikoboshi and Orihime's separation in the fairytale. *Ushio shares a last name with Miyuki Hoshizora, the leader of Smile Pretty Cure. *Lucente Bay is based off Santa Catalina island with a dash of the Griffith Observatory mixed in. *Usami shares a (first) name with Cure Topaz of Sparkle Precure Fanworks by riynashay|Fanseries Category:Fanworks by riynashay Category:Fanseries